


A Second Chance

by Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind, SilentSlayer



Series: Garbage's Requested AU Universe [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, Unrequited Crush, painful memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind/pseuds/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/pseuds/SilentSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor stayed behind in the Fade at Adamant. When she stepped back into the present time, she brought Ser Rutherford with her by accident.<br/>In his universe he is the Knight-Commander of Kirkwall. He spends his days heartbroken after Neria Surana was taken from him. Warden Cousland freed him from the Circle Tower, but he was too late to save the woman he loved.<br/>Now he has been assigned to guard Raine Lavellan, a mage at Skyhold, and the likeness is almost too much for him to bear.</p><p>An AU of an AU. This story based off another fic written by my amazing friend Garbage. When we get bored, we write short drabbles in Whatsapp that sometimes make their way here. This is one such concoction written by both of us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Sides of The Same Coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395736) by [Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind/pseuds/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind). 



Raine sat with her back against the stone wall of the garden. She was currently reading a book, well she was pretending to read. In truth, the elf was watching _him_.

Ser Rutherford was near her, as always. She had no idea why Commander Cullen and Inquisitor Gwen had assigned the man to guard her. She was no different from the other rebel mages. Well-ok so she had zapped a few smart mouth boys who tried to grab her ass, but she wasn't dangerous, not really.

Well, that was also a lie. Her magic was much greater than most of the mages who had come to Skyhold. Enchantress Fiona had often praised her for her abilities back in Redcliffe. Raine had been so proud when she fried the little miscreants who had tried to assault her, but it had only landed her in trouble. 

Now, that brooding hulk of a Templar was with her constantly. And Creators help her, but he was handsome despite being a major ass. 

The man in question was currently standing there shifting uncomfortably as he watched her. He wanted to say something, but didn't know how to begin. Even after several weeks together, he was still unsure of how to speak to her. 

"Ser Rutherford, is there something on your mind?" she asked slyly, a slight smile on her lips. 

He gulped, his eyes growing wide. He looked indecisive for a moment before finally opening his mouth to speak. 

"That apostate, Solas, I don't approve of you spending time with him." 

Ah, she had been wondering when that was finally going to get to him. Solas had been a kindred spirit, and she spent hours listening to his stories about the Fade. Ser Rutherford was always scarce during those times. He still kept her within his line of sight, but far enough away that he couldn't overhear their conversations. She often caught him staring at her though, and she tried not to let the hope take hold. He was a Templar after all.   


"Commander Cullen doesn't seem to mind who I spend my time with. He has never said anything about my relationship with Solas." Calling it a relationship was probably stretching it a bit far, but she had to push him. She wanted to see if her assumptions were correct. Plus, mentioning Ser Rutherford's doppelganger always made him angry, and preserve her he was sexy when he was angry.   


"The Commander forgets where he came from. Mages are nothing more than abominations walking around with human skin!" He hissed out the words, but regretted them as soon as he spoke. Raine's face morphed into pain, and her eyes were shining. Maker's breath, she just looked so much like Neria that it set him on edge. Raven black hair, bright green eyes, her magic even felt the same. She made him forget himself, just like his first love had done so long ago. Like then, he fought his urges. He didn't want to lose her again.   


"So that's what you think of me? T-that I’m just a demon in disguise?" He voice was soft, her shoulders slumped as she sobbed. He was mentally kicking himself as her heart broke in front of him. He wanted to reach out, to comfort her.   


"Ner-Raine I didn't mean it." He hadn't stuttered in ages, but he did now. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably as the mage before him continued to cry. He hated seeing women cry. 

"For Maker's sake, STOP!" She jumped as he yelled the order at her. He always reverted to his Knight-Commander side when he was unsure. Sadly, this wasn't the right time for that though.    


Fury replaced Raine's hurt, and she stood as she faced off with the man. She wasn't afraid of him, and he would not treat her that way. "I passed my harrowing! I am not an abomination! Not all mages practice blood magic, but I'm sure you can't see through the Chantry lies!"   


"You haven't seen what I have, little girl." The words were growled out as he stepped closer. He towered over her, his face inches from hers. She just didn't understand. The ones that took Neria from him were mages, they tortured her to hurt him. He didn't want history to repeat itself. 

A gentle hand touched his arm. An old pain that was buried deep within him had surfaced for a brief moment, and Raine found herself softening beneath that knowledge. She wanted to ease his heartache. "Then tell me."   


"I will, one day. I promise." Her bottom lip poked out at his words, and a chuckle rumbled in his chest. She was cute when she pouted, and it calmed him in a way he had thought was lost long ago.   


"Fine!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. He was sad to lose their connection, but he would never admit that to her.   


"Just, promise me you will stay away from him." He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he tried to clear his mind. He returned to their earlier conversation to keep her away from the darker recesses of his heart.   


"Then promise me you will talk to me more. It's awkward having you just stare at me all day." She giggled and he felt heat creeping up his ears. He had tried to be discrete, but obviously he had been caught.   


"I think we can try that." Her smile was brilliant as she beamed at him. She was so beautiful, and he found himself leaning closer to her. Her doe eyes grew wide as one fingertip ghosted her cheek.   


"I want to keep you safe, that's why I volunteered to be your guardian." The admission made her suck in a breath, and Ser Rutherford almost winced at his own honesty. 

"W-what I meant to say was..." Her hand over his silenced him. She nuzzled his palm, and the ice around his heart slightly melted.   


"I understand, Knight-Commander." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I, SilentSlayer, wrote this first part. My dearest Garbage picks it up next chapter.


	2. Give and Take

"May I ask something?" Raine felt suddenly shy as he stepped away from her.  


"What?" he had reverted to his old grouchy self, propping both hands on the hilt of his sword. The magic of the moment was lost, for now.  


"Why does Commander Cullen style his hair?"  


"Like I care,” he grunted, but she noticed his gaze shifting away from her.  


"Come now, Ser Rutherford..." she said slyly as his name dragged out over her tongue.   


"They used to call me..." the Templar paused and pursed his lips together as if debating on how much to reveal. Raine's eyebrows lifted in a questioning look.  


"The Golden Sheep of Honnleath." He answered so quietly she almost missed it.

"I'm sorry... WHAT?" Raine exhaled hugging herself and desperately trying not to laugh. It would not end well laughing at him, even in good fun.  


"I am NOT repeating myself." He hissed, eyes flaring up in anger.  


"I get the Commander's reason then, but yours is still - "  


She ogled Ser Rutherford ' s hair. It was gorgeous. The colour of gold as it fell over his ears in small corkscrew like curls, making him look beguilingly innocent and young. Only the cold and distant expression in his eyes betrayed the old soul within.   


"I work hard on trying not to be influenced by petty idiots."  


"Have you ever considered-"  


"No. Yes. Maybe. NO!" He hated how she always managed to reduce him to the stuttering mess. He thought he had left that behind.  


"I quite like it this way." She said suddenly, eyes on the ground and tips of her ears red. 

Neria had always loved his hair, and his mind wandered to distant memories he had tried to forget.

__  
_ "Hey Sheephead, you are up!" _ __  
_ "Leave me alone..." Cullen whined as a pack of his new brothers stood around him, malicious smiles on their faces. Since they cut his hair short back at the monastery, it started curling mercilessly. He was the butt of every joke and the others tormented him endlessly. _ __  
_ "Why are you bothering him?" A small voice piped up behind them. _ __  
_ "Oh look, it's his girlfriend. You like them fluffy, knife ear?" _ __  
_ "Knight Commander is looking for you." The girl said softly, and the group quickly dispersed.  _ __  
_ She turned to Cullen, who tried to look as presentable as possible, cheeks red from embarrassment.  _ __  
_ "I am sorry they bully you, Ser..." _ __  
_ "Ruth- Cullen. My name is Cullen," he answered, shifting uncomfortably under those piercing emerald eyes. _ __  
_ "Your hair is very pretty, Cullen. You should be proud of it," She said softly, pushing her own heavy raven black mane off her shoulder."My name is Neria, by the way." _ __  
  


Ser Rutherford moved so fast, she did not have time to react. His strong arms snaked up her back, pulling her closer and locking in her an embrace as if he wanted to shelter her from everything. His amber eyes glimmered with a softness she did not know he had.   


"Maker... Could I be - Could you be my second chance?"   


Raine felt his breath on her forehead but kept silent. He was talking about his past, and Ser Rutherford would shut himself off if she pried.   


"I failed her. But I will NEVER..."he whispered and Raine felt soft lips planting a small kiss on her temple. 

She shivered. How could that angry spiteful man be so gentle all of a sudden? Yes, she found him attractive, but he had been nothing but intimidating since the moment they were introduced.   


"Cullen-" Raine started, but fell silent when she felt his muscles stiffening under her hands. "Is everything-"   


"Yes. Forgive me." He muttered, pressing his forehead to hers. "She called me that once. Memories are...hurting."   


"Talk to me, Knight - Commander." Raine suggested softly, cupping his face in her palms.   


"I spent years forgetting. I can't..." a listless whisper was his only answer. He closed his eyes and inhaled a shaky breath as he tried to steady himself.   


Raine stood up on her toes and softly grazed Ser Rutherford’s lips with hers. He froze for a moment, and then pressed her ever closer. He lifted the elf's chin with two armored fingers, careful not to scratch her delicate skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tell Garbage how awesome she is!


	3. Bend and Break

After that day, things changed. He went back to treating her like she was an annoyance, but that was ok with her. Now, when she would catch him staring, his cheeks would tint red yet he wouldn’t look away. He wasn’t so rough when he yelled at her, and there was a hunger that burned in his golden eyes. Raine knew she only needed to wait a bit longer for it to consume him. 

She wanted to explore outside the walls of Skyhold for a change, and he grumbled but finally agreed. He was so cute when he was brooding and grumpy. Creators preserve her, she better never say that out loud in front of him. 

It was a warm day as she danced through the trees. She was reminded her of her days as a child, before she was taken to the Circle. Her past was painful, but she was free now, and she had Ser Rutherford. 

“Maker’s breath, little girl, slow down!” She giggled as she noticed he was struggling to keep up with her in his armor. How he moved with all that on was still a mystery. If only she could get him out of it…

“It’s not my fault you can’t keep up,  _ old man _ .” She planted a hand on her hip as she hurled the nickname back at him. She hated it when he called her little girl. 

“You infuriating little-” He trailed off as he finally caught up to her. Her eyes were bright with mischief as a wicked smile graced her lips. She was plotting something, and that only meant more trouble for him.

“I know, I know. Blah blah bad girl, blah blah I’m a big scary Templar fear me.” Raine rolled her eyes and he stood there is shock. He wasn’t sure whether to be angry, or to laugh at how ridiculous she sounded. It was like she wanted to make him furious.

“It would be wise not to mock me.” He growled out the words, his irritation getting the better of him. Ever since that day in the garden, she had been pushing her boundaries with him. He should have never made the mistake of giving her power over his heart. 

Raine stepped closer, boldly invading his space now that they were alone. Bright green eyes looked up at him, and he tried not to fidget as she searched his features. 

“I would never mock you, Ser Rutherford,” she whispered. His breath caught as she bit her bottom lip, and indecisive look on her face. He knew what she wanted, what they had both been craving since that first kiss. He wasn’t sure he should give in though. If he claimed her, there would be no going back.

“I...um…” Andraste preserve him. Why did she always do this to him? He couldn’t think when she was so close.

“Cullen-” Her voice quivered as she pushed a lock of her raven black hair from her face before gazing down to the ground. She was nervous, and she wasn’t sure her plan would work. 

Seeing her like that, so beautiful and innocent, broke something inside him. He had been fighting it with all his strength, but it was like his need for lyrium. He could never truly deny her. 

She gasped when he pulled her in close. His armor bit into her flesh, and she cursed the steel. She wanted to know what his skin would feel like against her own.

When he kissed her, she felt desire’s fire light inside her. He was tender at first, but that soon gave way to his burning need. 

He left her breathless, begging for more as he pulled away. A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth as she pouted. He still held her close, but he chuckled at her eagerness as she tried to recapture his lips with hers. Damn him for being so, so…

“You are so beautiful.” His words made her pause. His golden eyes shone with admiration, and she was trapped within his gaze.

“Thank you, Ser Rutherford.” He ears pinked under his words. She had never had a man think she was beautiful, or look at her in such a reverent way.

“When we are alone, I want you to call me Cullen. No one else does but you.” He liked hearing his name fall from her lips. 

“I think I can do that, Cullen.” Her voice was sultry as the words rolled off her tongue. She flashed him one of her sly smiles, and he didn’t resist his desire as he capture her in another kiss. 

They spent hours lost in each other that day, time standing still in the wake of their passion. He worshipped her, and she gave him everything he had ever craved. She wasn’t the one he had lost so long ago, but his devotion to her would be no less in intensity.          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ending, my dearest Garbage *bows*  
> Ok so it wasn't your idea of 'And then they fell into the bushes and did the dance with no pants and Jim and Cole watched', but I thought you would like this better.


End file.
